Front hood bumpers are disposed in a front end of a vehicle and have upper portions or surfaces that contact a front hood when the front hood is closed. The front hood bumpers are used to controllably adjust hood travel limits during closure of a front hood of a vehicle. The hood bumpers can also be used to control the upward force applied to the hood during closure events to prevent undesirable noise and vibration.
Normally, the front hood bumpers are fastened to the front end of the vehicle by being screwed into placed in the top-down direction. This means that the front hood bumpers need to have an upper end that is tool engageable. However, configuring the front hood bumpers to be tool engageable leads to the front hood bumpers being configured more for utility and less for appearance, which can be undesirable considering the visibility of the front hood bumpers when the hood is opened.